Between the Ages
by SilentLaughter
Summary: What happened to Narnia after the Pevensies left? What if someone else came into Narnia? This is her story. Set after the Golden Age of Narnia and before Prince Caspian.
1. Prologue

Prologue~

The hour was late, well past ten in the evening when a car pulled up along the driveway of the brick manor house. It was raining with the sound of thunder echoing off in the distance only a few miles away. As the rain poured down onto the earth, a solitary figure stood outside on a porch underneath the safety of an overhanging roof. The figure was that of a young teenage girl, who was dressed in a dark blue skirt with black shoes and a cream sweatshirt. Her amber red hair was pulled back from her face and her large sea glass blue eyes gazed without emotion at the car that had just pulled into the driveway. They were here, here to take her father away from her. Turning her head towards the open doorway, she stepped back into a well-lit foyer filled of hominess and comfort but that didn't settle the sorrow within her. Looking towards the curved staircase, she debated whether or not to tell that they were here, for she could always lie. But, it seemed fate was not on her side. Down the stairs came her father dressed in his military uniform, brushing dust off it as it had been sitting still and forgotten in the closet along with his past.

"The car's here," she said softly turning away from him and sitting down on a leather chair with slumped shoulders. She heard the sound of footsteps before a pair of shiny black shoes came into view before her. She felt her father lean in towards her and place a hand on her shoulder as he said with his soothing voice,

"You know I must go, it is my duty to my country and an honor."

"Is it such a duty and honor to go to face certain death?" she yelled back, tears stinging her eyes. She pounded her fists into her legs and bit back the onslaught of tears. She heard her father sigh before feeling him kneel before her, take her shaking hands into his own, and say,

"I will come back to you, I promise."

"That's what mother said," said the teen bitterly knowing she was bringing up an old and painful memory. But still she didn't care or mind for the pain she felt she felt like dealing out to him. Maybe then he would stay in regret. Maybe then he would die too. There was silence as her father sat still for a moment before sighing again.

"I promise, that we will meet again. No matter what may happen out there, we will see each other again." The words were too much to take, and the tears started to spill free down the teenager's face as she collapsed into the arms of her father. The whole of the world was crashing in around her, and she felt as if she was spiraling out of control. She only hoped her father was right. She only hoped he would come home.


	2. Chapter One

Yadayadayada, blahblahblah, I don't own anything but my own imagination! There, I've said it!

Chapter One~

It was the sound of oncoming thunder that awoke me from my sleep. Eyes slowly opening to the darkness of the bedroom, I lazily looked around at the room I had come to terms with as being "mine." For I'm staying with my aunt, Mrs. Knox, until my father comes back, if he comes back. The room was smaller than mine back home, with a simple single bed of oak wood and cream colored sheets in which I was tangled. The walls were a cream color with an ivy pattern, so I guessed it must be wallpaper. Below, the floor was solid oak which matched the bed frame. There was a square summer green rug on the floor to keep the chill from seeping up through the floorboards. Turning my head to one side of the pillow, I gazed out the window towards the rainy scene and could just make out the tree line of the back woods. There was a sudden knock on my door and the voice of my aunt coming through it asking,

"Are you up dear?" Rolling onto my other side and swinging my legs over the bedside, I stood and padded over to the door.

"Yes, aunty," I said loud enough for her to hopefully hear. I wonder what time it is? Must be late enough that she thought I needed waking. From the other side of the door, I could hear her clicking heels on the floorboards of the hallway floor as she departed from my doorway. So, I turned towards the dresser where my clothing was and decided to dress, seeing as if I was up anyway. Deciding upon a black knee length skirt and a red top, I slipped on socks before running a brush through my amber red hair. Once finished, I left the bedroom and quickly made my way out into the hallway. The hallway was of dark wood paneling with pictures of scenery hanging on the walls to add color. Many were commonplace valleys and forests but one always caught my attention. It was that of a clearing and an illuminated lamp post. Every time I would walk by, I could swear seeing the light of the lamp cast a shadow onto the other wall. Shaking my head to clear my musings, I walked over to the staircase landing and down the curved stairs into the foyer of the house. Above me sat a golden chandelier with seemingly a dozen bulbs glowing bright while on the floor below was a very large Persian carpet. The walls, a pale blue color, were bare of pictures. From the movement upstairs, I could guess that my aunt hadn't come down yet so I went over into the back hallway past a swinging door into the yellow and white tiled kitchen. As I was thinking about whether or not to start breakfast, I heard my aunt come down and into the kitchen behind me.

"Good morning , Alice," she said in her usually cheery voice. Turning to see her, I smiled back but said nothing. Dressed in a rose colored knee length dress with sleeves to her elbows, she had her raven black hair pulled back behind her head into a French braid and pearls in her ears. She smiled back at me and went over towards the refrigerator to begin breakfast.

"I have to be at the college around ten so I have just enough time to make you something. I wanted to wake you but thought better of it," she said pulling out the eggs and milk and then closing the frig behind her. Reaching up towards a cabinet of whitewashed wood, she got out a bowl and began mixing the eggs and milk together.

"Could you be a dear and turn the stove on please?" she asked turning her head just slightly towards me to see me out of the corner of her eye. Nodding, I went over to the stove and grabbed a frying pan before turning on the gas to a low heat.

"Thank you ,doll," she said in a sing-song voice. For one person, she sure had enough internal energy to run a marathon. And she usually did, seeing as if she's a professor at the college in town. Teaches literary arts for people looking for a master degree. Quite a "unique field" as my father said once. As she was busy making the eggs, I went over to the breakfast nook which is a screened-in porch and sat down on one of the very comfy lounge chairs.

After several minutes of silence, Aunt Knox called out saying,

"Oh, I forgot, I have tea today after school around four with the girls. You can join in if you please or go out if it's nice enough later. For now though it looks like rain for a while." And she appeared in the doorway with fresh cooked eggs and a cup of coffee for herself. Taking a seat before me, she dropped a brown envelope beside my plate and smiled. On the envelope were many strange postal markings and stamps, and it torn in three spots. But on it in clear ink was my name and address in my father's handwriting. I felt my eyes grow wide as I tore open the letter and decided to read it aloud.

"Dearest darling Alice, we are in a small city in France today which is still under German rule. Though we fight our hardest, it seems like the Germans are one step ahead of us. Yet we do not lose faith, and cannot lose it for we are fighting for something bigger than ourselves and we know that. We see it in the eyes of the children here and we hear it in their voices though they are silent. I don't know when this will get to you, but we plan on moving with four more units towards Paris tomorrow. Remember, I love you always and forever. Your father, James Williams."

As I finished, I looked up towards my aunt whose eyes were large. Getting a hold of herself quickly and not saying her thoughts aloud, she sipped at her coffee as I ate in silence for the rest of an hour. As I finished with my meal, she stood along with me and said hurriedly,

"Well, I'm off. Remember, don't go outside unless you plan on contacting me telepathically, understand?"

"Yes, aunty," I replied as I washed off my plate in the sink. Not seeing her nod, I heard her walk towards the front door and heard it open before voices caught my attention.

"Mrs., is this the household of Mrs. Knox?" came a strange male voice.

"Yes, this is why? How can I help you?" replied my aunt in a rushed tone. Clearly, she was late and was trying to be courteous towards the person at the door.

"Can I find the daughter of General James C. Williams here?" asked the voice not seeming to pick up on the fact my aunt was in a rush to get out the door. His question though caused me to move closer to the swinging door and slowly open it so that the hinges wouldn't squeak when I peeked out to see who it was. Standing under the overhanging roof before my aunt was a man dressed in a tan trench coat with a hat atop his head. Something about the way he stood caught my attention, how his back was straight with his shoulders square at attention and his head forward facing.

"Yes," answered my aunt slowly with another question on her tongue. But it was lost when the man pulled out a small envelope from his jacket pocket.

"Is she here? This is meant for her," said the man inclining his head but not really looking into the house itself.

"Alice," called my aunt, but I had already emerged from the kitchen and was walking towards the door with dread in every step. Each step felt heavy and weighted as if I was being chained down by links and links of weights all wrapped and locked about my body. For support, I looked to my aunt and found her slightly shaking a bit. It was then that my breathing became hard and my chest tight. She handed me the envelope with a shaking hand, and looking down at it, I saw blood smears on it. Carefully opening the envelope by the seal, I heard a jingle and when I reached in felt a metal object. It was then my heart froze, for I pulled out my father's dog tags from the envelope. Tears began to form in my eyes as I reached back in and pulled out a letter with an official stamp on it.

"What does it say?" asked my aunt from beside me, but I had already dropped the letter.

"They're sorry? How can they be sorry? How can they say such a thing when they're giving me these and not my father. How can they be sorry that he's dead!" I said screaming the last part and throwing the dog tags onto the floor in a fit of rage.

"He promised me! He promised he'd be back!" I screamed feeling my face turning hot and my chest tightening even more.

"I'm so sorry, miss," started the man, but I was so mad that I had to get out my anger, even if it was only on the poor messenger boy.

"I DON'T CARE! HE PROMISED!" I roared. As tears fell down my face, I fled from the scene out back towards the kitchen and beyond the kitchen through the back door which was very rarely used and into the rainy world outside. I could hear my aunt screaming at me to stop and was sure she'd follow but didn't care. I had to get away. I raced into the dense woods, my heart pounding in my chest as I jumped over fallen logs and twisted through trees. Like a deer running for its life, I ran with legs pounding into the soggy earth as my breath came out in pants. From above lightning tore the sky into shreds as rain beat down onto me, soaking me wet. But, I wasn't afraid for I had to get out my sorrow. I had to run, I had to flee, I had to! And then suddenly, the ground beneath me collapsed, and I was quickly tumbling down into an unseen ravine. A scream torn through me as rocks and broken pieces of wood grabbed at my body bruising and battering it while causing my clothes to tear in several places. Down and down I went, seemingly towards the bottom of the earth until I finally hit bottom and struck my head on a rather large rock. The very last words I was able to mutter out before being swallowed into darkness were,

"Please, help me." And, it was then that I thought I heard a lion's roar.


	3. Chapter Two

Still own nothing, but the plot!

Chapter Two~

Pain was the very first thing I felt when I finally awoke from my hellish nightmare. Pain in my chest mainly, as if I had been stabbed with a sword in the heart. Groggily, I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see the four corners of my bedroom but instead finding before me, a lamp post? With all the care I could muster, I slowly moved into a sitting position and surveyed my surroundings. Where was I? All around me was a deep and dense forest, thick with foliage of varying colored leaves and trees. I sat in the center of some sort of clearing, me and the lamp post. Scrolling through my memories, I could faintly see myself running out of my aunt's house and through the forest behind my aunt's house then, falling. But why had I run out and why couldn't I remember? Slowly and carefully, I stood on shaky legs as if standing for the first time in ages. Licking my lips, I made my way over towards the lamp post and placed a hand on it to make sure it was solid, to make sure it was real. Cool metal met warm flesh as I stared up at the lit wick. As I was looking at it, it seemed as if a figure of a lion was moving within the flame itself. Blinking rapidly, I shook my head and concluded that I must have hit my head pretty hard to be thinking such silliness. But from somewhere in my mind's memory, I could see a picture like this of a clearing and a lamp post in a wooden frame, but from where the picture was I couldn't remember. As I stood not sure of what to do, the sounds of the forest continued to move about me. Birds chirping their songs, small animals rustling in the trees and on the ground, and from somewhere the sound of singing winds. Turning in a circle, I took in a deep breath and noticed how the air was sweet, crisp, and clean and not….how do I say it… bitter like the stale air of home. From somewhere off in the distance, the light played on the trees and made strange shapes appear and that seemed to call to me so I decided to follow them willingly. It was as if I was being summoned towards something, but whatever that was I didn't know. I moved away from the lamp post and into the forest on a small but visible dirt pathway. People must use this path I thought as I continued on it marveling at the forest around me. For some reason, it was as if I had never been in a forest or woods before, and this was the first time stepping out into the world. It was as if I was rediscovering life. The colors of this forest seemed so vibrant and bright, as if I could reach out and touch the color green or taste the color gold. So on I walked, past thoughts far behind me and whatever had happened behind me too, for now. Soon, I heard the sound of running waters and knew from my father that were there is water, there is life and where there is life there are people. Strangely, the path seemed to follow my thoughts as to where the water sounds might be coming from so I shrugged and continued until I reached a flowing river.

"Simple, now I just follow it until I reach someone's house. I'm sure someone must live nearby, then I can get directions," I said aloud as I got off the pathway and moved closer towards the riverbed itself. Thirsty, I dropped down onto my knees and placed my hands into the clear waters before cupping them and taking a sip. How strange- it was, well-sweet and for a moment I thought I could see a face staring back at me, but not my own reflection. Fulfilling my thirst, I ran the cool water over my face for I had been walking awhile and stood to see a beaver on the other side of the river. Confusingly, it was quite large for a normal beaver, about the size of a small dog, in fact. It didn't see me, but made its merry way on four legs down along the river.

"Must be a beaver dam nearby," I said softly not wanting to scare the thing. So, I moved back towards the woods to conceal myself yet stayed close to the water's side. Finally, I came to the end of the woods. I looked out at a giant beaver dam set right in the middle of the river I had been following, with not a house in sight which was odd. Considering I had been following a manmade path, I was sure that I would at least see smoke from a chimney or something! The sound of a snapping twig caught my attention. I turned round to see another beaver the same size as the one before only this one was much closer to me, maybe about eight feet away. Not knowing what to do, I stood still and waited and before long got the shock of my life.

"Mr. Beaver! Mr. Beaver - come look! Oh I never! Oh I never!" came a shrill female voice and from placing it, it could have only come from well, the beaver itself. Shocked and amazed, I felt my jaw go slack before the thing wobbled a bit and feel backwards. Worried now, I rushed over to the poor thing and leaned down towards it.

"Are you ok?" I asked as if talking to a being that understood. Yet, strangely, it moved its head forward and opened its ink black eyes at me and blinked.

"You're not Susan. Nor Lucy," said the well, said the beaver for it was certainly moving its lips like it was talking.

"Excuse me?" I said, but at that moment the sound of hissing caught my attention. And, I turned to see another dog-size beaver on four paws bearing its teeth at me.

"Don't you be hurting me wife!" it said in a gruff male voice, but then it seemed to recognize that I wasn't just another animal, that instead I was a human. Leaning back on two paws and staring wide eyed, if a beaver could do such a thing (besides talk), I heard it mutter out loud,

"By the Mane of the Lion, another Daughter of Eve."

"See, see, see! I told you but you never listen!" said the female-sounding of the two standing now and moving on two paws over to the male one.

"But she ain't Queen Susan nor Queen Lucy!" said the male in an exacerbated tone. With one paw up to its head, the thing looked as if it had a headache.

"Excuse me, I hate to cause you distress but, could either one of you tell me where I am?" I asked feeling rather stupid for talking to a pair of beavers. Both looked at me like I was the mad one though and then the female said,

"We should take her to Mr. Tumnus."

"No, no. Leave him be, you know how he feels about humans now that Queen Lucy is gone." said the male.

"But he might have some ideas! Certainly I don't!" said the female. Studying them now, I could see that the male's fur was darker, more black then the female's fur which was a chestnut color. That's how I'll tell them apart I thought to myself.

"Have a name, Daughter of Eve?" asked the male in a not too friendly tone. Its paws where crossed, and it was leaning to one side taking a good hard look at me as if measuring me up for some sort of task or something.

"It's Alice Williams, sir," I said feeling the strange need to befriend the creature. Hopefully by being kind I would get kindness in return.

"Oh dear let's take her to Mr. Tumnus, it might be good for him," said the female padding over to me." Besides, when there's a Daughter of Eve or Son of Adam, I'm sure it must be Aslan's work."

Shaking its head, the male beaver seemed to give in and nodded its furry head in agreement. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said and together they began to walk off, on hind legs, back the way I had just came.

"Um, where are WE going?" I asked seeing as if they included me without my asking. The female turned to see me and smiled a friendly smile before saying,

"To see a dear old friend, Daughter of Eve." Standing again, I sighed but figured I must be dreaming, for only in a dream could animals talk and move in such the matter they were. So, I followed them on another dirt-like path as the two talked amongst each other. Or more like him fussing while she was trying to soothe. Away from the river we walked deeper into the forest itself, and it was only then that I started to notice it was getting darker by the minute.

"Um, it's getting late, I said as I followed behind my tour guides.

"Yes well, we'll just have to hurry up then won't we," cracked the male getting a smack from the female. It made me giggle to see such a sight, such a strange, amusing sight. So, on we walked with darkness descending upon us every moment. Birds began to grow quiet as did the rustling in the trees and soon other sounds came out like bugs and cricket buzzing. When I looked up, I could see the fading light of day being swallowed by the dark colors of night with stars coming out to welcome me. We came at one point to a large hill which made me think what a wonderful hill for sledding down in winter. I could just see it now - crisp white snow covering the ground and children laughing and giggling as they raced down it on wooden sleds. This cheered me up quite a bit as I made it up the hill which was steeper then it looked. Finally, at the top of it we were able to see a rocky outcrop of mountains.

"See, we're almost there," said the female beaver pointing with her foremost digit of her paw. Looking up, I found a wooden door which seemed carved into the rock itself. It must have at one point been a cave which now the Mr. Tumnus lived in. We three moved towards the circular wooden door and before knocking, the male beaver said,

"Watch yourself, Daughter of Eve." It took some time, but the door finally opened and before us all stood a man with goat horns, ears, and legs. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck and had curly dirty brown hair and hazel eyes. He blinked before shutting the door in front of us. "Oh dear me," said the female beaver once the door was shut.

"Told the lot of you," said the male turning round as if to leave. But they didn't know I was stubborn, and that I wanted to know whether or not I was dreaming. So, with a stiff lip, I knocked on the door and called out,

"Please sir, I just want to know where I am so I can go home!"

"Why didn't they tell you?" came a male voice from behind the shut door. Looking down at the two beavers I thought that as well.

"They're stubborn." I said with nothing really else to say. This caused the door to open a small fraction and the voice to say softly,

"Someone else said that to me a long time ago." Moving so I could see him, I was beyond caring about the fact I was talking to a faun and gently said,

"Please, where am I?" The door slowly opened to reveal the faun again only this time his shoulders were slumped, eyes watery.

"In Narnia, dear Daughter of Eve. Narnia." It was then that the sound of thunder broke the silence, and the faun peeked his head out of his home to look at the clouds which I did too. Dark and thick, they were signaling rain and while I was staring up at the sky I felt a raindrop touch my forehead.

"Best come inside if it's about to pour. Don't want you getting ill," said the faun motioning with his hands for us to come inside. I let the two beavers in before me then went into a rather homey little cave. Not a stalagmite or stalactite was in sight but in their place furniture and even a little fireplace with a roaring fire. There were two chairs of who knows what kind of wood and a coffee table between them. On the cave floor were small carpets and along one wall near the fireplace a bookshelf full to capacity with thick books. Looking towards one side I caught sight of what could be called a kitchen and in back of it near the rear a bedroom.

"Now, what is your name Daughter of Eve?" asked the faun taking a seat and gesturing me to do the same. Thanking him, I wasn't sure where the beavers would sit but they pulled out two smaller chairs and sat themselves on them.

"It's Alice, and you're Mrs. Tumnus. Mrs. Beaver said so," I replied smiling towards the female beaver. In return, she smiled back.

"So, how did you get here? Through the Shining City of Spare Oom perhaps?" asked Mr. Tumnus the watery eyes gone quickly and a more friendly disposition shining through.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I don't even think I'm awake to be frank."

"No, you're awake alright and here for a reason I think," said Mr. Tumnus with a thoughtful look within his eye. It was as if he was seeing past me and into the future. For certain he was looking past me, at something beyond me, perhaps a painting.

"But what? We have no worries in Narnia," said Mr. Beaver shaking his head in disapproval.

"Not that we know of. It's been a long time since Narnia was united as a whole under the Kings and Queens. There may be something we here don't know about," said Mrs. Beaver to her husband.

"Well, we know one thing, if she was walking around the forest soon all of Narnia will know about it," said Mr. Tumnus with a smirk on his face. We talked more for several minutes - Mr. Tumnus brewing tea for us and saying we could spend the night. He would give us extra sheets and cushions from chairs for pillows. We all thanked him and bid him goodnight when he retired to his bedroom when he pulled a curtain to shut the space closed. Mrs. Beaver cleaned up after us while Mr. Beaver and I worked on making beds out of the spare sheets and chair cushions. Soon, two small and one normal size bed sat before the fireplace, and we all settled in and said goodnight. Yet, I couldn't sleep but instead listened to the sound of the rain against the rocks, thinking what a strange a sound it made. The beavers had let me sleep closest to the fire since, as they put it, I had no fur to keep me warm so I looked deeply into the dimming embers. As I closed my eyes, I thought I heard the sound of a strange pipe being played into the night.


	4. Chapter Three

Still own nothing, wish I did though….

Chapter Three~

I first heard quiet voices before I was truly awake from my sleep. They were familiar, yet I couldn't place them. It was as if a fog had settled into my mind so, I turned over onto my other side to try and get some more sleep, or at least until the fog had left from my mind. The voices hushed, then continued even more softly than before. Then a quiet female voice called out to me,

"Dear, are you awake?"

"I am now," I said groggily and sighed while sitting up in the bed I was in. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't on a bed but on the floor, with only a single blanket to cover me. Confused, I looked up to find Mrs. Beaver smiling down at me in a cheery sort of mood. Only then did the puzzle pieces return to their proper places, and I remembered where I was, in a cave with two talking beavers and a faun.

"It stopped raining during the night," said Mrs. Beaver as I looked over towards the other two. Mr. Beaver was stoking the fireplace to try and bring life back into it while Mr. Tumnus was in the little kitchen with the sound of china hitting china.

"We've decided to take you to the Cair," said Mr. Beaver turning towards me, his earlier disposition gone completely into a more understanding one. Perhaps it was his wife that talked to him late in the night to cause this change.

"I'm sorry, the where?" I asked still in a sitting position on the ground with the blanket covering me. From the kitchen area, Mr. Tumnus brought out a tray covered with four plates of what seemed like small cakes and set them down on the coffee table.

"To the Cair, the castle of the Four Thrones. Home to the Kings and Queens of Narnia," he said handing me a plate. Intrigued and hungry, I bit into the little cake and found it to be moist and sugary. As I ate, the beavers cleaned up the beds that we had been sleeping on and rearranged the furniture to what it had looked like before. As the rest of them began to eat, Mr. Tumnus explained what the Cair was.

"Tis a castle on the Eastern Sea shore where the High King and the Four Thrones sit. It is a place for humans and Narnians alike to come together in unison under peaceful times. Where their Majesties, High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy ruled and stayed there as the capital. Now though, it is a forgotten place where many Narnians will not go simply because it holds too many memories of older days past." As I took in this knowledge, I looked to each of them in turn to see longing on their faces, the want of something they could never have. Yet, the crestfallen faces were whipped away in moments as if something brighter was on the horizon, and they ushered me up and out. So, standing, I helped put away my bed back to where it went until the place was just how it was it was when we got there. We readied ourselves for going out, Mr. Tumnus putting on his red scarf while the beavers picked and cleaned at their fur. Me? I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my eyes to get out the remaining sleepiness.

"Ready?" asked Mr. Tumnus heading over towards the door. We all nodded and so made our way outside into the early morning. It was still a wee bit dark outside, hues of dark purples and indigos lingering within the skies while morning rays of marigold and bleeding reds chased away the darkness. It was cool, like a day in September when it's sunny out yet there's a bit of a chill of winter in the air. Down the hill we went the group of us like a very unlikely sort, towards the beaver's dam. After what seemed like forever, we made our way back to the dam where we stopped to get food and other minor supplies. Mrs. Beaver was fussing like an old lady over what to bring but since we didn't have a time limit, we just let her with Mr. Beaver looking more and more annoyed by the second. Finally, after seemingly hours of just packing a basket of food, we set out again for the open road. The sky color had changed into a bright blue that seemed to pop while the wind seemed to hum a musical tune.

"First through the Western Woods, then over the Rock Bridge and over the Great River," said Mr. Beaver as we walked along the forest path.

"Perhaps we should go by way of Shuddering Woods?" asked Mrs. Beaver as the two of them were ahead of me and Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus and I just looked at one another and shrugged before the arguing started once again. As we walked, with the beavers arguing over which direction to take or which route would be shorter, Mr. Tumnus finally told me the story of how Queen Lucy declared her brothers "stubborn."

"It was two years after they had settled into being Kings and Queens, and Peter and Edmund had to go off to Galma to fight off the remains of the White Witch's forces. Lucy, being the brave hearted and Valiant, wanted to go, too, but both Peter and Edmund said she couldn't because she was still too young. She was so funny, stamping her foot on the ground and proclaiming out loud that the two Kings of Narnia were not "Magnificent" and "Just" but just plain "Stubborn." It took a full week for the castle to not laugh at the thought of it," he said smiling with familiarity as his eyes shone with joy at the memory.

"It must have caused them to fight," I said thinking about how if I was called "Magnificent" or "Just" that I would be cross.

"Oh no, they took it like true champions and at Lucy's birthday that year they re-told the story for Aslan who had come as a surprise," said Mr. Tumnus as he shook away the memories.

"So, who exactly is Aslan?" I asked him as we continued on our walk. From the way the sun was positioned in the sky, it was around noon, and it was getting warmer by the minute. All traces of the earlier winter's chill had gone into that of a summer's warmth. It surprised me just how fast the weather changed. Mr. Tumnus looked at me with an understanding and wise look, and even the beavers stopped walking to listen.

"Aslan, is the Great Lion, the son of the Emperor-Over-the-Seas. He is the one who breathed life into Narnia in the very beginning, and he will be the one to snuff out the candlelight of Narnia when the time is right. He is the one who sacrificed his life for King Edmund at the Stone Table for the White Witch Jadis. He is the one who sets things right, a being greater than life itself and more than life itself." This seemed sufficient for the two beavers and off they went again with Mr. Tumnus following behind. Me, I stood in contemplation of what he had just said. I tried to imagine a lion greater than life itself, more than life itself and simply could not. For how could I? At last we came to the break in the forest where the line of trees seems to stop in a neat little row. We could see the Rock Bridge and the world beyond. I marveled in the sight of the sunlight casting its warm rays over what seemed like an endless and vast land as far as the eyes could travel.

"Just beyond there is the Eastern Sea and Cair Paravel itself., said Mr. Tumnus pointing with his finger out at the land. I felt my jaw go slack as I gazed with amazed eyes for it was just too much to take in. At that moment I felt humbled and small, and I truly understood what it meant to be part of something bigger than oneself. Blinking back tears from some unknown emotion, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Mr. Tumnus looking at me with understanding. It was as if he could feel the change in me, the shift in prospective about myself and the world around me. Nodding at me that it was alright, I let a single tear fall down my face and sincerely wished my father could have a view like this. Maybe, now that he was dead, he did. As we continued on the Rock Bridge we heard the crying of a wolf and turned to see six wolves coming up behind us.

"Oi, there is another Daughter of Eve in Narnia!" said one wolf that was gray and white as they came closer towards us, all six pressed into one another to fit on the bridge.

"I have a name you know!" I said rolling my eyes heavenwards and only heard their chuckling at my joke. These guys where really pissing me off. Just then though, the sound of cracking rocks caught our attention, and all looked down to see the mighty Rock Bridge collapsing underneath all of our weight.

"It's going to fall!" screamed a wolf as cracks spread over the smooth surface, and the sound of falling rocks hit our ears. The wolves then made an attempt at grabbing the closest thing in their path, Mr. Beaver, but I kicked the one that tried to grab him in the muzzle as we turned and fled. The wolves did the same, turning in the opposite direction as it was a game of beat the clock with the falling bridge. As we were running, Mr. Beaver got caught in a crevasse by the foot and yelled out for help. Turning on my heel, I sprung towards him and grabbed hold of him, with the rocks all around me falling to the ground miles below. He was holding on by his paw at that point, hanging over the edge with Mrs. Beaver screaming out in fright. Picking him up into my arms I ran until I was on solid earth and breathed out a sigh of relief. Setting him down gently, he swayed a bit on the spot before thanking me. Turning around, we all were able to see the wolves on the other side of the now collapsed bridge and I couldn't help but call out,

"Hey guys, looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the bridge!"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four~

It was a few hours after we had made our way down the Rock Bridge and I had saved Mr. Beaver. We finally stopped to eat, fish and chips, which turned out to be raw trout and left over bread. Mr. Tumnus and I cooked our fish until it was edible, and we drank from a clear little stream. Then, as we were packing up, a fox came out of the brush and stepped up to us.

"Mr. Fox, how are you? It's been ages," asked Mrs. Beaver upon seeing the animal. He nodded and looked towards me and then finally said,

"So the rumors are true, there is another Daughter of Eve in Narnia."

"Yes, I'm Alice," I said bending down to be somewhat eye level with him. He simply shrugged me off and looked to Mr. Tumnus next.

"Dear old chap, I haven't seen you in ages! Well are you?"

"Well enough, thanks. Now that there's a Daughter of Eve in Narnia again," replied Mr. Tumnus looking at me and smiling.

"Yes well, since I found you all I can tell you the other rumors that have been spreading like fire. There is talk of an uprising. Creatures and animals alike are demanding the return of the Kings and Queens or else turn back and try to summon the White Witch."

"What!" exclaimed Mrs. Beaver putting a paw to her mouth.

"Well we should have known, seeing as if the wolves are out again," said Mr. Beaver looking not in the least surprised.

"It's only a rumor but still others in Narnia are desperately worried about it coming to pass. The centaurs have foreseen Lord of Victory coming into the skies again, and they are not sure on whose side he shall be on," said the fox shaking his head in disapproval.

"I don't understand, who exactly is the White Witch?" I asked wanting to understand who we may be up against. The fox looked at me strangely then took a deep breath.

"The White Witch, Jadis, took over Narnia a long time ago and made it forever winter throughout the land for a hundred years. It was she who tricked King Edmund into turning false against his siblings, and it was she who killed Aslan at the Stone Table."

"But lest we forget that the Great Lion made that sacrifice for Edmund to save him, in the end, to save all of Narnia," said Mrs. Beaver, for in her trust of the Lion would never break. Apparently the fox agreed with this and nodded his head in approval.

"So, with the wolves on our tracks what would be the best route do you think to take?" asked a very quiet Mr. Tumnus. I could tell the fox was thinking over the possibilities in his mind then he finally answered,

"I will lead them away from you, tell them you've gone north while you head for the safety of the Shuddering Woods."

"You would do that, truly?" I asked for some reason very worried for him. He nodded his head at me and said softly,

"I did it before, for them, and," he said a bit more confidently, "I will do it again."

I thanked him greatly, and we all wished him well as he departed on his way, to intercept the wolves. We, too, departed towards the mouth of the Great Lake for we had no way to cross it since, as Mrs. Beaver said with a smile, it wasn't frozen solid. When we finally got to the river that started the lake, we found a shallow part of it and just waded across, for I wasn't at all concerned about getting wet. The beavers simply swam across while I had to help Mr. Tumnus across. By the time we reached the entrance to the Shuddering Woods it was night time and my wet clothes had dried somewhat stiffly. I didn't mind though for it was a pleasantly warm night with the stars shining brightly from above us. Making camp, we set a fire, and they began to tell me of the constellations in the sky and the names of the different stars. They pointed out the Leopard, the Ship and the Hammer. One large one caught my attention, and when I pointed it out Mr. Tumnus said,

"That is Lord Tarva, planet of Victory. For him to show within the skies means that someone will be victorious in battle."

"And that's what we're worried about correct?" I asked. Mr. Tumnus nodded, and we all settled into a quiet mood. Slowly, one by one, we all went to bed falling asleep on the sundrenched warm grass with a clear and heavenly sky above us. It was sometime in the night though I was awakened by the sound of the wind and I thought I heard a voice being carried through it. Slowly rising, I looked up to see the figure of a female body made of what appeared to be flower petals. She wasn't alone though, for there were two others made of leaves and other flowers as well. The one closest to me waved and said in an airy voice,

"Are you the one they call Alice?"

"I am," I said moving to stand but she made a gesture for me to stay seated.

"We have come with a message that the centaurs await your arrival at Cair Paravel. They are very eager to meet with you." The other two nodded in agreement, and I felt that summoning feeling again, the same feeling I had had before when I was alone in the forest.

"You have a great purpose Daughter of Eve, one that is being whispered through in the Deep Magic," Said the one made of light green leaves.

"The what?" I asked feeling so stupid for asking so many questions. But they seemed understanding and answered me anyway for which I was grateful.

"The Deep Magic controls all of Narnia."

"But I thought that was Alsan's job," I said feeling confused.

The one made of flower petals shook her graceful head saying, "Even the Great Lion must obey the Deep Magic for it courses through every being in Narnia. Even in Aslan." Suddenly there was a slight chill in the air, and they looked at one another.

"We must go now, dear Alice, but we shall meet again." And then they were gone-in a blow of the wind. Just when I was about to call out, I heard the sound of singing bells and turned towards the sound. So startling was the sound of the bells that my companions awoke with Mr. Beaver jumping up and saying,

"It's her, it's her!" for which I'm guessing he meant the White Witch. But as the sound came closer the fire that had died during the night roared back to life immediately filling the area with light and warmth. Soon the sight of moving animals came into view, and I noticed they were reindeer a sled. They were brown and white with horns atop their heads, and their saddles had bells attached. Following the procession of reindeer came a massive sled in which sat one of the tallest and largest men I have ever seen. The sled pulled around towards the side and we were able to make him out better. Dressed in a red and orange outfit with black pants, fur-trimmed coat, and black high boots, he had a snow white long beard and hair.

"Father Christmas!" cried the rest of my company as he stepped out of the sled. He laughed a merry sound, and the whole area began to smell of spices and holly and crisp winter mornings. He looked to me and smiled a warm smile, filled with understanding and joy.

"I have come to bring the Daughter of Eve named Alice a gift, a gift sent by Aslan himself." At the name, I slowly stood and made my way over to him. He turned towards his sled and in it I could see a massive bag that took up most of the sled itself. Out of it, he pulled a sword in a red sheath with a strap to wrap around someone's waist. Turning back towards me, he came over slowly saying as he did,

"This, is a very special gift dear Alice. When there Majesties first came to Narnia I was tasked by Aslan to make them special gifts to use during their reign. For Peter and Edmund- a sword and shield; For Susan-a bow and quiver and magical horn; and For Lucy, a cordial that healed the wounded and a dagger. As for Edmund, when I heard he was captured by the White Witch I hid away his gift, the brother sword to Peter's and kept it. I was going to give it to him when he was crowned. But Aslan said not to, that another would need it. And so, I am here to give it to you." And he handed it over to me. Surprisingly, it wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be, as if it was made for me for it was the perfect weight. "But, I don't deserve this! I can't even use it!" I said extending my hand for him to take it. But he merely shook his head and in return said,

"King Peter didn't think so either. And couldn't wield it, at first. But you will learn in time how to for that is your calling."

"Calling?" I asked feeling as if I wasn't getting the full side of the story. But he just shook his head again and came up towards me and took hold of my now shaking shoulders. For I was afraid, afraid of what the sword meant. It meant that I would have to use it, to wield it, to kill. Yet he said in a stern but comforting voice, looking me square in the eye,

"Bear it well, Daughter of Eve." And then he climbed back into his sled and called out as he and the reindeer were leaving, "Long live Aslan!"

Looking down at my sword, I pulled it out of its sheath and found it to be silver with golden writing on either side and topped with a roaring lion's head. The writing read, "When Aslan shakes his mane, we shall know spring again." The beavers and Mr. Tumnus came up to me in that moment and looked at me with smiles, as if they knew this was going to happen. Wrapping the strap around my waist, I replaced the sword into its sheath and looked at them with determination, for I wouldn't let my fear show. Not now, not ever.


	6. Chapter Five

Thank you all for being so patient with me, its been a very long few weeks and I simply couldnt upload this. But here it is, hope you like it!

Chapter Five~

It was four days of long traveling across endless grasslands ever East. We passed the Fords of Beruna where Mr. and Mrs. Beaver told me the Great War was fought and the Witch killed. We also passed the Dancing Lawn where instead of sleeping we stayed up late into the night telling stories of old with me just pleased to be listening. When they would ask about my past, I would turn the subject away with a question, avoiding their questions with all of my might. They didn't understand why, and couldn't, but I didn't care. For I truly couldn't say. Sometime during our journey bits and pieces of my past had returned in dreams, and I was shocked at what I found. A scared young teen with no father or mother, living with her aunt so far away from home only to run away when her father is declared dead. It was strange to think of myself as that person, for here I truly felt like another being altogether. It was as if this place had changed me. As we went along, we ran into many different Narnians all of whom greeted me, for the most part, with respect. They would pass along knowledge they had and give us food and even once shelter when it rained. During this time I would practice with my sword, trying to grow accustomed to wielding it and using it. I would mock fight with trees, after asking them, of course, for I found that out the hard way to ask or sometimes even with a Narnian who happened to be skilled in combat. Finally, one night we made our way to the fabled Stone Table, where Aslan had given his life for King Edmund, and the table cracked. As we approached, I felt a sudden heaviness about the place, the feeling one gets when walking for the first time into a church when the light casts through the stain glass windows to make the colors dance on the floor. Or when you see a sunrise that is so vivid and bright it brings a tear to your eye. The same feeling I got when I looked out upon Narnia at the Rock Bridge. The feeling of something greater.

"This is it," said Mr. Tumnus coming to stand next to me. We all stopped walking and stood as four companions on this strange journey, and it was me who walked forward first. Slowly and carefully, I made my way up towards the table itself to see the mighty crack running along the middle of it. I tried to imagine the Great Lion lying there, knowing he was going to die and wondering if he truly knew what he was doing. It was then that the full moon, with its silvery candlelight beams, came into view and sat just behind the table itself to make it appear that it was mounted on the table.

"Wrong will be right when Aslan is in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, when he shakes his mane we shall know spring again," Whispered a quiet Mr. Beaver.

"How true that is," replied an unfamiliar voice to us. We all turned in time to see several centaurs of various ages and heights. One caught my attention the most, the one who had spoken. He stood shoulder square back straight with head forward, like a soldier, like my father.

"Oreius," said Mrs. Beaver as he stepped forward once more.

"Daughter of Eve, I am here with my clan to join you along your journey to Cair Paravel." he said motioning with his hand to the group behind him. I noticed then that there were women and children, if that's what they're called, with him.

"I thank you, but I ask that you don't in case we run into trouble along the way. I would hate to see a battle or fight over my presence," I said feeling guilty that they were so willing to help me. That they all were so willing to help me.

"If there is to be fighting, then we shall fight," he said standing if he could, even more straight.

"Save yourself for when the time is truly needed, for now, be at peace and go with my thanks," I said not knowing where this sudden properness was coming from. Perhaps it was from the place itself. Perhaps it was from the Deep Magic. He looked at me like he was pondering me, as if trying to sort me out but then nodded. Turning to his group of maybe ten or fifteen, he said with a mighty voice,

"She speaks with wisdom far beyond her years. She understands the value of waiting until conditions are in our favor. She speaks with honestly, and truth and I will follow her words." Then, turning back to me, he said in a softer tone, "For I have known four humans with the same strength, the same courage, the same wisdom, and the same heart as you. You would make them proud. You make Aslan proud." And here he bowed to me, or more bent at the waist, and following him, his company did too. All bowed their heads in respect and I felt again humbled by this.

When he rose he meet my eyes and said, "I shall await you at Cair Paravel Alice, until then, may Aslan watch over you and your companions." And then he turned to go with his group. We watched them leave; a sense of unity coursing through us all for it was then that I understood that the Narnians truly did respect me and that I wasn't just some plain old person. To them, I was something more, I was hope. That night we set up camp somewhat away from the sacred table but close enough to see it as we slept nearby. It was also that night I finally decided to explain myself. As the fire crackled with life and the embers danced towards the skies, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I don't know exactly where to begin. I grew up in New York City with my mother, Grace, and father, James Williams. When I was about eight, my mother died in a car accident while she going to get groceries. She had promised she'd be right back. Then, several years later my father went off to war in Europe and was killed. Before he died, I went to live with my aunt, Mrs. Knox, in Connecticut and that's where I stumbled here." They were all silent, all processing this new information. As they did, I fiddled with my sword for comfort, for it was something that made me forget my worries and worry about other things like these beings I had come to call friends and this place I was now becoming so used to. Finally, it was Mr. Tumnus who spoke first.

"So, you don't miss your home?"

"No, I truly don't," I said speaking with true honesty.

"But why?" asked Mrs. Beaver her voice filled with the concern of a mother.

"Because I have nothing left there." I said softly. Here they all went silent again and I said my goodnights. They returned their goodnights to me, and I turned over onto my side to go to sleep. It must have been some time later that I awoke to the feeling of sunlight and startled awake thinking I had overslept. But when I looked around I could not find Mr. Tumnus nor the beavers. In fact, I was all alone in the space. It was in a moment that the sunlight caught my eyes and I had to shield them with my hand. There, standing near the Stone Table was something large standing just before the morning sun. It moved in such a way that I could finally see what it was and to my utter amazement saw a great lion standing before the Stone Table. In an instant, I felt drawn towards it and felt myself moving forward. It just stood there, its mane shining in the sunlight like a million golden threads all moving about by a mysterious wind. His large amber color eyes inspected me as I approached, and I couldn't help but draw forth my sword and place it in the ground then kneel before him.

"Rise, Daughter of Eve," he said his voice a warm comforting sound. Replacing my sword and standing slowly, I felt as if I should avoid my gaze from his eyes for they were so filled with gentleness and understanding, joy and overall peace.

"Why did you give me this sword?" I asked after a long pause. He smiled and tilted his head at me in a fatherly way and said simply,

"You will be in need of it."

"But I can't use it," I said feeling lost. How could I use such a weapon if I couldn't wield it? And how could that help them?

"In time you shall learn, and learn well. But for now I have called you because I wished that you may look upon me before the battle."

"There is to be war?" I asked feeling suddenly small and afraid. But he just came towards me and the fear melted away like an icicle. Soon he was standing just beside me and I was able to reach out and touch his mane with my fingertips. So full of awe was I that I removed my hand, as if touching him was improper.

"Do not be afraid, for I am with you, always," he said, and he nuzzled into me and began to purr softly. I couldn't help what I did next, for I wrapped my arms around him and cried.


	7. Chapter Six

There appears to be some confusion as to why there is problems in Narnia, let me just say that the creatures and beasts, since the dissaperance of the Kings and Queens, have turned somewhat renegaded and decided it might be best to follow the White Witch again. I know it's kinda confusing but that's what I've chosen for this story's path. Hope all can somehow understand now!

Chapter Six~

It was late in the morning when I awoke to the sound of wolves calling out. Sitting upright with sword at the ready, I looked towards the sound and found three wolves coming towards who must have survived the falling bridge. Awakening Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, I stood protectively in front of them with sword out and a game face on. There was no way I was letting them hurt my friends. As they approached, they laughed seeing me with a sword and one called out,

"Pretending to be Queen are we?"

"Go away." I said with my head forward and eyes following their every move. The two circled us as another one, the leader, talked.

"You're nothing compared to us. You can't even wield that properly! Why not surrender now and spare yourself and your friends the harm?"

"Go away," I said again this time a growl to my voice. I still felt Aslan's even watchful presence and with that knowledge felt mightier than a soldier made of rock. It was then that one wolf made a surprise attack, and I was able to swing out and stab him in the side. He continued to fight on though, and so I pressed the sword up and in and soon felt the thing go limp. Next came the one from the other side, and I swiped at him and pushed him back with the hilt of the blade. Making a cutting motion with the sword swiftly, I ended him quick. Amazed and slightly out of breath, I looked towards my friends to find their shocked faces staring back at me. I could only smile as I turned with shoulders square head back towards the last wolf and pointed the sword at him directly.

"Go, away," I said again and he was off running his tail between his legs. Only when he was truly gone from sight did Mr. Tumnus and the beavers come up to me while I was cleaning my sword.

"Alice, that was simply, amazing!" said Mr. Tumnus. His voice was filled with awe. I felt myself cheeks grow hot at the compliment and said softly,

"It was Aslan's work." And so I explained my dream to them in great detail. When I was finished they all looked at one another with a smile on their faces.

"What?" I asked. Looking up at me, Mr. Beaver said in a voice not his own,

"That means, Aslan is on the move." It didn't take long for me to figure out what that meant, and I stared wide eyed at him.

"I can see him? When?" I asked almost giddy with the thought.

"When he wishes to be seen," said Mr. Tumnus with a knowing smile. I felt lost for a moment, yet only for a mere moment then straightened again and nodded. If that is what he wished, then I would just have to accept that. Picking up, we left the great Stone Table and headed north east towards Cair Paravel. Somehow, we came to a dirt roadway and found many creatures and animals lining the road to welcome me on my path to the castle. As I walked, they talked amongst themselves and must have noticed that I was carrying a sword and how I acknowledged each of them with a nod of my head. It was half way down the dirt road that we met up with Oreius and his clan and he nodded to me in a manner of respect. Behind me the mass followed and up along the road we continued until we reached the cliff top on which Cair Paravel sat. Looking at it, I felt my eyes grow large for it was such an amazing sight, such an impressive castle made of white smooth stone and many towers that spiraled towards the sky. With a blue tiled roof and a bridge to lead us over the gap that happened to space the land from the cliff, I could see even more creatures and animals awaiting me on the bridge. With scarlet red banners with a golden lion centered in the middle hanging all on posts, I felt like an honored subject being allowed to enter such an honored place.

"Welcome Alice, Daughter of Eve, to Cair Paravel!" called out Oreius, and they cheered with voices raised and waved. I couldn't help but smile at this and wave back feeling out of place and small to such a large and immense crowd. Through the archway we entered, creatures and beasts following behind me as I entered the Front Hall. Through mighty oak doors that towered above my head, I entered into a large and open Front Hall. And, through a dimly lit large corridor, I could see the Throne Room.

"Through there sit the Four Thrones," said Mr. Tumnus coming to my side. I had almost forgotten he was with me, along with the beavers who passed along up to the other side of me where they waited for my next move. What I did though apparently surprised the lot when I continued moving forward towards the Throne Room. A still silence filled the space behind me as I entered softly, my footsteps the only sound in the room. There before me on a dais sat Four Thrones of white marble covered with age and grime from time itself. Though the sun shined into the room from above and through the window behind them, there was a quiet still presence about the place as I found at the Stone Table for this was a sacred place too. I felt longing in that moment, to have known those who had come before me, to have meet those who made such a mighty impact on this place I had come to love. For during my journey across Narnia, I had truly fallen in love with the place. From how the sun rose in the east to make the most glorious of sunrises each day, to how the stars were so bright and vivid at night. To all I had met and to all who I had not yet come to know.

"High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy, how I wished I would have met you," I whispered as I drew out my sword and knelt down before the thrones. For just as with Aslan, I felt humbled to do so. As I bowed my head, I felt a hand go to my shoulder and noticed a set of goat legs and knew it was Mr. Tumnus who was here to add comfort to me. Bowing my head even deeper to the ground, I pushed back tears and bit my lip. Slowly, when the tears were far enough back, I stood again and returned my sword to its sheath. Turning, I was met with the awe-filled faces of a nation. It was then I knew what I had to do.

"I have met with Aslan, and he has told me there is to be fighting once more." A murmur spread through the crowd at this and I waited until I continued.

"You have heard rumors of the return of the White Witch, well, if that is true, we must be prepared to fight back."

"But who will lead us?" cried a voice from far off. Standing straight with shoulders square and eyes forward I spoke,

"I will." And the murmur was louder this time.

"Who says you will?" said another voice from somewhere in the crowd. Turning in that direction from which the voice spoke I said,

"If you have faith in Aslan, have faith in me. If Aslan can trust in me than so can you."

"It is true," said Oreius coming forward from the crowd.

"For us centaurs have felt a change in the atmosphere, a lighter lift in the air as was once felt when the Mighty Lion first returned to tread on the land. I have no doubt that he has indeed spoken to Alice and have no doubt in her honor in which she wishes to lead us."

Removing one sword that hung from its side, he raised it up towards me and said, "You have my clan's allegiance." And the group that had come with him nodded their heads, both the men and the women. At this there was silence before another centaur came forward and said,

"And mine as well."

"You have my bow!" said a voice.

"And my axe!" cried another voice and soon voices were added in agreement all nodding and pleading their allegiance to me. I raised my hands and the voices lowered as I replied,

"I can never, ever, thank you enough. But now, let us prepare for the oncoming battle. Oreius, along with your clan, I want you to be in charge of looking over getting weapons and equipment to the castle. When you return, we shall go over fighting strategies." He nodded and said to his clan,

"Come! We ride to get weapons for our leader!" And, they filed out of the Throne Room followed by two more clans of centaurs. For the dwarves, I put them in charge of looking over mending and preparing forges in case we would have to make the weapons on our own which as one dwarf clan leader said,

"We dwarves are good at such things as that."

Next, I asked that the fastest animals go out and bring other recruits and well as listen for possible news of attacks. I also sent out smaller animals such as birds and mice to listen to the gossip of the winds and report back when they had any leads. After about an hour of sending out creatures and animals alike all of whom were willing to do whatever task I asked of them, I was exhausted and in need of rest. Looking above me at the glass roof, I could see the stars and guessed it must be very late at night.

"You did quite well, Peter would be proud of you," said Mr. Tumnus coming forward after the last being had left on his errand.

"Thanks," I said and sighed. Turning round, I noticed again how just sad and lonely the thrones looked and felt a pang of agony.

"I wish I had their wisdom. I wish they were here to help me."

"You have us dear," said a peaceful sounding Mrs. Beaver. Nodding, I could only hope I was doing the right thing. I only hoped it would turn out alright in the end.


	8. Chapter Seven

Here's another chapter, I know I haven't been good at posting but I've been so damn busy. Please forgive me, enjoy and review!

Chapter Seven~

That night we all had a large meal to celebrate the fact we had arrived at last with no more troubles along the way. We ate in the kitchen, instead of the grandeur that was the Dining Hall for we felt this night wasn't a formal night instead of more of a "welcome home" party. I ate spiced lamb which they assured me wasn't once a talking lamb for if it had been I wouldn't have been able to eat knowing it once had a voice. As it was, I could hardly eat for my thoughts of animals had changed quite a bit from talking and meeting with them. When the meal was over, Mr. Tumnus led me to my rooms or as he put it, my wing. Past the Four Thrones we went and past two golden and silver columns.

"That was their Majesties' wing," he said pointing down it. It was dimly lit just like the Throne Room with only a few torches lit to light the way.

"Each had their own apartment, three rooms linked together," he explained further as we turned down a corridor that went west instead of east.

"Your wing will look over the courtyard, a very pretty sight if I do say so myself. It was a favorite space for Lucy and Susan to get away, especially Lucy." As he spoke, we stopped in front of two large double doors that were made of oak. Carved into the wood were ivy leaves and lilies twirled along what appeared to be bars. Slowly, I opened the door to find myself in a sitting room of a warm peach color with oak furniture. Carved into the wall was a fireplace and around it sat two couches and a loveseat with matching colored cushions. There was a large detailed rug splayed out on the floor below along with a little table and four chairs. Hanging along one wall was a large window that indeed looked out into a courtyard for I could make out the trees and plants. On both sides of the window hung two tapestries of scarlet red with a golden lion in the middle.

"It is here I leave you Alice. Goodnight," said Mr. Tumnus turning to go but before he could I hugged him and whispered,

"Thank you, for everything." He stood still as if shocked, then returned the hug and pulled back to smile at me.

"You're most welcome," he said and away down the corridor he went until he was gone. Turning back into the room, I let the doors close behind me. Not feeling tired but more inquisitive, I turned to the other set of double doors and found a bedroom in a pale pink like the color of cherry blossoms with a large double bed made of oak in the middle with soft and silky looking sheets and pillows. There also were two sofa chairs next to a window that was covered with a thick curtain. On the other side of the bed was a large bureau and vanity desk with a mirror. Looking in the bureau, I found many fine looking dresses in various colors and shades and decided to change seeing as if I had been the same clothes for the longest time. So, I picked a long sleeved dress of midnight blue that had a circular neckline to it. Amazingly, it fit perfectly, as if tailored for me personally. Re-strapping my sword to my waist, I felt more at ease and decided to explore the castle some more. So, leaving my rooms, I went off to the right and down towards the Throne Room. Walking up upon the dais, I moved to the center thrones and brushed away the dust. It made my heart ache to see these holy thrones in such a state as this, and I knew I would clean them off that night, if only to settle my soul. It was then I heard the sound of soft talking and hid behind a massive column. Straining my ears, I heard two separate voices talking low.

"How are the plans going?" said one voice.

"We still need the humans blood to resurrect the White Witch," said the other.

"When do we strike?" asked the first voice sounding giddy with excitement. The other voice must have noticed this and said in a scolding tone,

"Don't be so jumpy fool! Remember, we attack when the stars are highest above Narnia. It will be a perfect time then." And then their footsteps were walking away from the area, and I remembered how to breathe. So, there were spies already within the ranks where there? I must find Oreius and ask him what 'stars being at there highest' means. So, I took off running out toward where I knew I'd find him and his clan for I had seen them come in with a group of dwarves to start handing out weapons. They had gone down a corridor that wasn't familiar to me, but I felt guided by some force and was met with a set of double doors. Opening them, I found myself in a very large library filled from floor to ceiling with books and several desks on which papers were strewn about. In the center of the room, Oreius, several centaurs, and some dwarves were around a circular table.

"I have overheard an attack plan!" I said drawing their attention towards me.

"What?" asked Oreius sounding confused.

"In the Throne Room, I overheard two voices talking about an attack plan when and I quote "'the stars are at their highest.'" Each creature looked at one another and a low murmur of voices started up.

"What? What am I missing?" I asked feeling left out.

"It is to be a double eclipse in a few days. When the sun and moon are at the highest points in the sky and the moon is blood red from the eclipse," said Oreius looking ever so serious.

"How much time does that give us then?" I asked feeling a slight bit of dread come over me.

"Three days," said Oreius softly looking back down at the table they were standing around. The room got very quiet then until I spoke up,

"How many weapons and soldiers do we have?"

"Only a hundred thousand. And we still don't know where the battle will take place," said Oreius with newly added concern in his voice.

"Somehow we must manage," I said definitively, and he nodded in agreement. Just then, a mouse came running in along the floor and climbed up onto the table.

"I must have a word!" spoke the mouse in a rushed voice. He stood on his hind legs and had a notch in his left ear.

"I know where they plan to attack! They plan to attack here, the castle itself!" said the mouse sounding out of breath. Many intakes of breath signaled that no one had thought of this possibility.

"They sit outside the castle, not but a hundred miles away in wait!" spoke the mouse blinking rapidly. Clearly, the poor thing was in shock. Walking towards it, I put my hand on the small thing's shoulder and said,

"Calm yourself, you did well to tell us."

"But what do we do!" he asked looking desperate. At that moment I was at a loss to strategize what to do. For what could I do? Have them attack the castle when we weren't ready? Have them strike the very heart of Narnia itself? No, I couldn't let them do that.

"We must meet them before then," I said softly looking down at the polished floor. Then, looking up I said louder, "I will not let them take this battle into their hands. We shall fight on our terms and our terms only. We won't wait three days. We will strike on the second day."

"But we are not ready!" protested a voice from the small group.

"Then make ready and do not stop until we are. Sleep in shifts, eat in shifts, this is war people. We must be ready for it! We must not stand idle and simply wait for the end to come but must meet it face forward and hearts ready. We must do what we can to survive. What would their Majesties do?" And it was that morning with the hundred thousand assembled in the Throne Room that I said this same thing again. With voice clear and ringing out, I spoke with more determination and heart than I thought was possible. Amazingly, I was able to convince them, and they all cheered and shouted their readiness to help. I explained the plan Oreius and I had worked out on late into the night before. We may not have enough men, but we had enough heart. And with Aslan watching over us, we had nothing to fear.


	9. Chapter Eight

Here tis another chapter for my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy the cliffhanger!

Chapter Eight~

For one whole day we readied ourselves for the battle that would take place halfway between the Stone Table and Cair Paravel. For that is where the enemy forces decided to set up their camp. Apparently, according to the mouse who had found out this information, they had tried to summon the White Witch at the Stone Table with no result because they didn't have a sacrifice of human blood. So, they were unsuccessful in that try. Still, they had many more men than us, about fifty thousand more and extra weapons to spare. I trained with Oreius as my guide wielding my sword and a shield and practicing on horseback, a talking horse named Sander. Though I only had one day to prepare, I felt myself gain wisdom and knowledge that I would surely take to heart. I also trained with a bow getting used to hitting a stationary target and then a moving one. I also worked out, running and doing strength training to build my muscles so they would stay strong in the fight and not tire so easily. When the battle day rose and we made to leave, I was fitted into my battle armor made of steel and chainmail. By the morning sunrise, I felt sure that all would work out in the end for Aslan was watching. I made my way out of my chambers and into the Throne Room where the masses had assembled ready and geared to fight. Standing before them with the Four Thrones behind me, I spoke a final battle speech,

"Narnians, today we fight to rid yourselves from the White Witch's forces for good. Though they may have more men than us, we have more heart and courage and strength. It is a duty and an honor to fight alongside all of you, and do not lose faith, never lose it for we are fighting for something bigger than ourselves and we know that. I see it in the eyes of all of you here and hear it in your voices though they may be silent. If I die today, I die alongside all of you!" And here a great cheer rose. So, out onto the bridge we marched, me on Sander with Oreius besides me. As we marched, griffins and winged beasts flew overhead to scout out the land and see if there were spies along the way that might foil our surprise attack. Finally, we came to where we could just see the enemy's camp sight and waited for word from above.

After a short while, a griffin came soaring from above calling out, "Get ready!"

Gearing up, Oreius looked at me and said, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," I said, for it was true, I wasn't. Just then a horn blew from ahead of us and I looked to my other side where standing there were the beavers and Mr. Tumnus all geared to fight. Mr. Tumnus and Mrs. Beaver each had a bow and quiver full of arrows along, while Mr. Beaver had a sword. Smiling, I wondered briefly what might happen if they were to get harmed. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen. But that thought was pushed from my mind as the enemy line were drawn ahead of us. Stepping out before my ranks, I ran alongside them and rallied them with a cry.

They shouted and screamed back at me and I shouted," Archers ready!" and all ducked to allow the archers to stand alone. A horn blew again, and the enemy made their way running over towards us. After several moments of waiting, I shouted," Fire!"

Half a hundred thousand arrows went flying into the skies. Following our arrow volley, the enemy sent arrows flying at us, and I shouted for shields up. People ducked under their shields yet I heard several cries as arrows found their targets. When the arrows ceased, and the enemy began charging again and I uncovered myself from my shield then looked around to see the damage. About a two dozen had fallen, but many returned my gaze and nodded.

"For Narnia!" I screamed, and we were off. The fastest beasts went first to take down the ranks while the ones up front had spears to stab into the front lines to weaken them. Griffins and winged beats dive bombed from above grabbing two at a time and dropping them from great heights. It was a few heart stopping moments before the two lines clashed and we met face on. It was as if the world had stopped moving. I swung out with my sword at every being that I encountered and took no pity on which they might be. I had a goal, and that was to make it out alive and safe. As I was swinging, I lost sight of the beavers and Mr. Tumnus in the crowd and wished them the best in my mind as I fought on. All around me the sounds of clanging metal and whizzing arrows surrounded me, and I tried not to lose focus. Slash after stab after swing after hit with my sword I took until it was all a blur in my mind. Dark looking creatures leered at me to try and grab me off of Sander but I hung on somehow fighting them back with Sander occasionally kicking out to keep them at a distance. Soon the chainmail started to grow heavy and so did the armor and then suddenly I was on the ground, knocked off my horse.

"Sander! Run for it!" I screamed for I didn't want him to get harmed. As I tried to slash my way over to him a mob of fighting soldiers blocked my path and soon he was lost in the crowd along with the beavers and Mr. Tumnus. Turning in a full circle, I felt the true violence of war. How creatures and animals fought with their all, gave their all for this one fight and as some died before my eyes I couldn't help but say aloud, "Aslan help us."

Just then a minotaur caught my attention trying to swing at Mr. Tumnus, and I ran to interrupt the swing. Getting there just in time, I blocked it with my sword and swung my sword upwards and back to block and send him backwards. Stepping between him and Mr. Tumnus I turned to tell him to flee and was cut along the side of the face with his sword. Growling deep in my throat, I charged full blast at the mighty beast and though he blocked my swings I managed to stab him where his armor was weak and he fell before me. Turning around again, I screamed at Mr. Tumnus to go but he shook his head,

"I won't leave you!" he said over the roar of the battle. Not happy but understanding, I saw my horse Sander coming over to me and was able to climb back into the saddle. Once back atop him, I ran him back towards the battle that still raged on and noticed the few number of men I had left. Shaking my head at the sudden thought that we might not win this, I wasn't about to let myself think that. I wouldn't think that, even if I was the last one standing. I continued to fight atop Sander while the rage of war buzzed about me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt as if at any moment this would all just vanish before my eyes and I would be left alone with the consequences. It was then that I noticed Oreius fighting two minotaur's at the same time by wielding dual swords, and I cantered over to help him. But before I could get there, I saw something that made me stop in mid canter. From seemingly nowhere, two more centaurs came to help him followed by the sound of another horn being blown. Turning around in the saddle behind me, I watched as a large group of beings came rushing over voices raised in protest with their weapons shining in the sunlight. Reinforcements had come! Smiling, I called out,

"To arms, Narnia!" and the rest of my group heard the cry and shouted upon seeing the reinforcements coming our way. Smile still on my face, I turned back in my seat and screamed,

"FOR NARNIA!" as loud as my voice would carry. The enemy noticed the change in the mood and all looked up to see more soldiers screaming atop their lungs running towards them. Whoever the leader was made a signal and they began to draw back but the second group must have foreseen this and went around both sides of the fighting middle to cut them off. Surrounding them and making them draw into one another; we began to chop down their numbers slowly but surely. Soon I lost count of our men and their men and noticed how many were in red instead of black armor. Yet I knew the battle was still not over, that we had to eliminate them for good if there was to be peace again. So on we fought still, the fight raging on and with the new men a surge of new energy that we so desperately needed. The clang of my sword echoed in my ears as I fought on, still atop Sander and surrounded by fellow Narnians. No one noticed the sun setting, or the fact that the numbers of the other side were growing fewer and fewer by the minute yet still the battle continued. But it wasn't until the sun had partially set beyond the land when I swung my sword, and I hit the fellow sword of Oreius. At that moment, we noticed that the rest of the enemy soldiers had dropped their weapons in surrender. With hands and paws raised, their weapons laid on the ground useless. A cheer broke through the crowd. We had won! It was finally over! But then something happened that no one expected. As I was still rejoicing atop Sander, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and looked down horrified to see an arrow piercing my armor. Blood dripped down from the wound, and as I tried to breathe I found I couldn't. A sick feeling came over me in that moment, and I thought I saw my father standing there just beyond me in the mist of the battlefield.

"Father?" I asked and closing my eyes I felt myself falling and soon felt the hard ground below me. It was then that the world seemed to be swallowed in darkness, and I was lost in it.


	10. Chapter Nine

***Let me first say that I know its been almost forever, but I havent forgotten this story nor my fans(if there are still any left). I've had a very ruff few years and it was hard for me to upload going through what I was going through. I'm sorry if I let anyone down by not uploading but just know that I intend to make it up with the ending of this story and the SEQUAL to it...that is...if anyone wants it. Now-onto the story!

Chapter Nine~

Shooting pain coursed threw my body as I laid there and I knew in an instant I was dying. From where the arrow had hit and the amount of blood, I knew it had hit the heart and that I had little time left. Looking up into the sky, I saw the beginnings of the twinkling stars and smile softly to myself. What a beautfiful sight I thought.

"ALICE!" screamed a voice and the voice was so harsh to me that I shivered. Must have been the effect of the pain. In my line of vision Mr. Tumnus came into view and I was soon sitting up on something breathing.

"Here, make her comfortable." He was saying as he laid me back onto the moving object.

"Easy now." Came another voice and I realized it was Sander who I must be lying against.

"Someone go fetch the cordial!" screamed a frighten sounding Mrs. Beaver being held by her husband.

"I shall send my fastest man." Said Oreius coming into view, his face filled with worry.

"No, don't." I said weakly. They all stared at me and it was Mr. Tumnus who asked,

"Why Alice?"

"I can see my father." I said feeling tears cloud my vision. For somewhere off in the distance of the night I could see him waiting for me on the other side. And he wasn't alone, for there with him was my mother and both were smiling down at me. But then I heard a soothing and warm voice saying,

"Have faith Mr. Tumnus." And into my clouded line of vision came the Great Lion himself. Yet he was blocking my parents and as I opened my lips to speak he said first,

"Your time is not yet over dear one for your time has just begun."

"I don't deserve it." I whispered feeling a tear fall down my cheek. A soft muzzle was nudged into the side of my face and the voice whispered,

"You risked yourself whole heartedly for Narnia, now let me give you your reward. And yes, you do deserve it." And then I felt lightheaded and cold. For a heart wrenching moment I thought I was dead, for I couldn't breathe or talk just stare at him wide eyed and dazed. Then, the cold went away to be replaced with a sudden warm tingling threw my whole body and I felt as if I had been electrified. Blinking, I looked down noticing how I was able to move my head and saw the arrow was gone along with the trail of blood. Blinking, I realized that my life had been spared and felt a few more tears fall down my cheeks.

"Oreius, hand her her sword." Said Aslan looking radiant against the dark sky. Still leaning against Sander, Oreius did so by kneeling down and I took it up into my hand and moved to a kneeling position before the Great Lion.

"For your deeds for all you've done for Narnia, I spare your life on this day." Called out Aslan so that all could hear. Rising, I could tell he wasn't finished.

"And for your willingness to die for Narnia, I will crown you Queen of it." This caused a shocked stir to go through the crowd and I couldn't help but say,

"But Aslan, I don't deserve it." Yet he smile at me and said for all to hear again.

"Because you showed no fear in the face of death, and meet it face onwards, you sacrificed yourself for something greater than yourself. You fought, willing never again to see the sunrise only because you knew in your heart it was the right thing to do. With all your strength and courage you showed me, you have all the true signs of a queen." And so, when we all returned to Cair Paravel, it was sent out that a new queen would be crowned and that all creature and beast were welcome as long as they saw Aslan as true ruler and not the White Witch. The very next day, when the southern sun was rising in the northern sky over the eastern sea, a wind blew in from the western woods and before the Four Thrones sat a single throne made especially for myself for I had asked that I didn't take one of the fabled Four Thrones for my own. The night before, they had been cleaned off and polished for the arrival of Aslan and they now shined with an inner glow of remembrance. The one I was to call my own, was just like the others only with a lions paw print in the circle. When I was being led down the aisle by Aslan I wore a pearl white dress with long sleeve and a circular neckline with a scarlet red robe in printed with golden lions around my neck dragging along behind me. All of the centaurs stood in a line with swords up in a sign of respect and I noticed Oreius standing along with them. Standing before the throne I would call my own, I bent down to receive my crown. Mr. Tumnus came out from somewhere along with the beavers carrying the crown on a red silken pillow. Made of gold, it was made of ivy braches and lilies.

"To the very heart of Narnia, I give you Queen Alice, the Lionhearted." Said Aslan as the crown was placed atop my head by Mr. Tumnus. Standing, I sat down on the throne and sat shoulders square head forward back straight.

"My you reign until the stars fall down from the heavens." He said the same voice from when I first met him. And as the crowd chanted,

"Long live Queen Alice!" I couldn't help but smile. When the ceremony was over, I walked over to the eastern wall of the Throne Room which was open to the air and watched as Aslan made his way along the beach shore far below me. Knowing he was leaving, I could only hope he would return someday and that I may meet him again. It would be years later though, that we would need him the most.

"He will return." Said Mr. Tumnus coming to stand behind me. Looking at him, I nodded and looked down to find him gone from the beach, his tracks too.

"I will await his return with joy." I said smiling to myself and it was in that moment I felt finally home.


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue~

During my reign many wonderful years pasted. I grew into a wise woman and explored all of Narnia and the Eastern Sea. I was fair and true, honest and loyal, bright and intelligent. I also decided to build a protective cover over the Stone Table and call it 'Aslan's How' where it depicts the story of the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age in pitcher format and in the center of it is the Stone Table itself. For I had decided that I would protect it from oncoming harm, if there was to be it. It was sometime into my reign though that things started to take a turn for the worst. One day, I received word that Telmariens from Telmar had come into Narnia and had begun to attack homes and villages. Sending out a small army I sent them to stop them. They returned saying that they had succeeded but one had gotten away. Their leader by the name of Caspian. Soon I got word that Beaversdam had been attacked and burnt to the ground. I rode out with my troops to meet them and found Caspian to be a witty and cunny advisory. He agreed to sign a peace treaty saying that he would no longer attack or kill any Narnian's lest there be war between us. But one night there came the sound of a horn being blown that awoke me with a start. Sitting up in bed quickly, I looked around and grabbed my sword than got out of bed. That horn was an alarm of the castle, why it was being blown? Dressing quickly into something easy, I pulled on a chainmail shirt just in case and raced out into the corridor to find Oreius coming towards me.

"There attacking the castle!" he cried as the sound of running solider echoed into the corridors.

"Who are?" I asked strapping on my sword around my waist.

"The Telmariens! They broke the peace treaty from the Siege of Beaversdam! There here now with more than all of our men!" at that moment the cry of men could be herd and the sound was deafening. Also, at that very moment the sound of crashing came to our attention and we turned to see a boulder sitting in the middle of the Throne Room from where it must have been catapulted in from above.

"Quickly, get everyone out safe; tell them not to fight only to flee. Take Susan's Horn and go!" I said quickly turning to go.

"Where are you going my queen?" he called after me and I turned around to face him and smiled weakly.

"Just go, and Aslan be with you." Nodding, he was off and so was I. I ran to the secret passageway that leads to the Treasure Room and down I went were I ran into Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. They were packing the Kings and Queens old things. Peter's sword and shield, Susan's bow and quiver and Lucy's cordial and dagger.

"To keep them safe." Said Mrs. Beaver to me. Nodding, I looked into the face of High King Peter statue, for I had made them all statues from their likeness in paintings and drawings and then said aloud,

"I'm so sorry, but we have no choice." When they were finished, we raced through the almost empty corridors of Cair Paravel and out towards the shoreline where awaited Sander. Yet as we made our way through men in black and silver amour came crashing through the windows and blocked our path. Turning around, I found several hundred of my troops behind me and we clashed Telmariens and Narnian's. Oreius was there, fighting alongside me and I could only hope they had hid away the Horn somewhere safe. Threw the mists of fighting, I was pushed away from my troops to stand alone and by myself in the Throne Room. There I was, Queen of Narnia alone and without her beloved friends. Blinking back tears of sorrow upon realizing they were going to die, I ran to the eastern wall and jumped up onto the railing than turned round to look down at the sight below me. If they were to die, then I would meet them. I would meet them in Aslan's Country. Turning around to face the enemy soldiers, I screamed,

"You will never control Narnia! Never!" before I let myself fall. Down and down I went seemingly until the very bottom of the earth until I hit something hard and rolled several times. When I finally stopped, I was quickly aware that I wasn't dead and that I was very warm. Opening my eyes, I looked around to find myself, in my bedroom? Yes, I recognized these four corners and remembered where I was but what about Cair Paravel, and the Telmariens, and the siege, and the beavers and Mr. Tumnus! Suddenly, the door of my bedroom opened and in walked my aunt wearing a raincoat and looking sick with fright.

"Oh thank god Alice you're alright!" she said running over to me and hugging me even though I was lying in bed still. Pushing her aside, I looked her square in the face and asked,

"What happened?" blinking, my aunt looked puzzled before saying,

"You raced out of the house dear. Don't you remember?"

"No." I said shaking my head and realizing my hair was wet. Looking towards the window, I saw it was raining and blinked. What had truly just happened? Had I dreamed it all?

"I was going to call the doctor when I heard you scream. Should I fetch the doctor?"

"No aunty, I'll be fine." I said blinking again and settling back into bed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"Oh, only a few seconds, but still you had a terrible fall, here, let me just thank the man that brought you in than we can talk." Said my aunt and she was gone in an instant. Slowly, I stood on shaky legs and walked over towards the bedroom door to listen.

"Thank you so much for finding my niece." Said my aunt from downstairs.

"Not a problem at all." Said an all too familiar voice. But where had I heard it before?

"How can I ever thank you?" said my aunt sounding grateful.

"Just tell her, to always remember who she is." And at that the sound of the voice clicked in my head and I smiled.


End file.
